Various kinds of molded materials are provided at each of the external parts of the display devices that may be embodied as the front of the display devices to protect the components such as display modules and so forth arranged within the display devices. Lately, products stimulating the consumer's minds as embodying excellent gloss on the front of the display device (which is referred to as a glossing) and improving the external appearance of the products more beautiful are being provided.
The above-mentioned glossing helps the reconsideration of the image of products to be improved when the display devices are displayed in the stores, however, it can be a disadvantage leading to the loss of the image of the products, since the parts covered with dust or scratched becomes prominent when the display device is covered with dust or is scratched when it is used in homes. Moreover, the light of the electronic bulbs reflected from the products are not shined to consumers directly in the stores the reflected light from the front panel are not shined toward the eyes of people in the stores, but towards the floors of the stores, as the ceilings of the stores are usually high, and does not obstruct the fields of vision of users. However, the light obstructs the fields of vision of users as it is reflected to the users directly when the products are installed in homes, as indoors have low ceilings. It is further because the display devices are usually installed on the walls of middle height of eyes of viewers and the electronic bulbs on the ceilings.
Due to the above-mentioned disadvantage, the method capable of controlling the glossing molded materials conveniently as well as ensuring the image of high-class with gloss to the users and the related equipments are required. Further, it is required that the fields of vision of viewers are not obstructed by the gloss of the display device installed in general homes.
Furthermore, it may be advantageous that the atmosphere of indoors is improved better when the display device displays predetermined images when the users see, but without using the display device, as it is general that display devices are arranged at the places catching the sights of viewers well. The display device is a device that viewers get pleasant from watching images, however, the comfortable watching of users may be disturbed as the field of the visions of viewers are confused by the colored images when there are separate colored images on the outer frame of the images (the front panel) that is displayed on the display module. Therefore, in general, patterns formed with color, chroma and the difference of brightness are not applicable to the front panel close to the screen unit of the display device.